


Whole Lotta Love

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Dean/ Sam - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Riding The South Face, Sam In Charge, Whole Lotta Love, Wincest - Freeform, led zepplin, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wins the bet, Dean pays up.....</p><p>Picks up where Roxanne leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long, thank you guys for sticking with me!

The tension in the car was palpable, Sam felt it in his teeth it was so thick. Thanks to Dean popping Led Zeppelin into the tape deck, they were both being subjected to Robert Plant's moans of pleasure and their combined heavy breathing wasn't making things any lighter. 

Dean had taken his hand in a death grip since they pulled out of the bar, not that Sam was complaining, but he was definitely starting to lose feeling in his fingers, and he was going to need those. Just the thought of the things he wanted to do when they were behind closed doors made him shiver. 

Sam was nervous, anxious, excited, and extremely turned on. He had won the bet and Dean was his again, he was going to make sure Dean didn't regret it. 

He guided the long black Impala into its temporary home in front of their motel room door. Sam cut the engine and turned towards Dean. Without warning he dove in for a kiss, moaning when Dean opened up for him right away. Their tongues met and everything else faded away. Dean let the hand that wasn't gripping Sam's run through the long strands of brown and Sam kept his free hand around the back on Dean's neck. 

Dean's lips, God, Dean's lips were so soft and full. Sam could feel their plump flesh against his own and he couldn't help dragging his teeth along the bottom one. He knew it always made Dean hot, often pushed the older Winchester to take control and get them moving along, but not tonight. Dean merely pulled back and smiled his sexiest smile at Sam and quirked his eyebrows questioningly.   
Sam read that expression easily. 

Dean was giving him his winnings.

Sam responded by sliding over closer and pulling Dean in again.   
Instead of meeting those full lips, Sam let his own dance along Dean's jaw until they were just beneath his ear. 

"We're gonna go inside and I'm gonna make sure you come at least three times before we get any sleep. Now if I'm doing anything you don't like you tell me, other than that I'm making the rules." 

"I'm all yours baby boy. Just know after the sun comes up bet is off, so make it count." Sam felt the gravel of Dean's voice travel down from the center of his chest to his groin. 

"What happens when the sun comes up? You turn into a pumpkin?" Sam let his tongue slip out to lick along Dean's ear. 

"Nope, I get to fuck you my way." Sam swore at the promise while he opened the driver side door. Dean still had his hand so Sam just pulled him along. Surprisingly Dean followed willingly, when Sam expected him to let go, he didn't. As the taller Winchester fumbled with the motel room key Dean crowded him from behind. 

"Tik- tock, Sammy. Sure you're not stalling so I can make you feel good." Dean ground against Sam showing him exactly how he would do that. 

Fuck he wanted to give in. He wanted to feel Dean take him apart the way only he knew how. Sam tipped his head back and let Dean wrap an arm around his waist. The hand that still had Sam's clasped in it came around as well, pressing against the bulge in his jeans. He shifted his ass back and felt Dean groan in approval against his neck and that shook him from his trance.

He was finally able to slip the key into the lock and step inside pulling Dean along. Once Sam slammed the door shut he pushed Dean up against it. "Nice try, you folded." Sam pulled Deans over shirt down and trapped his arms. "Now are you going to let me run things or do I have to keep you from touching." 

"Yeah...I definitely want to explore that with you... fuck, later but tonight I need to touch you sweetheart. I'll be a good boy." The way Dean looked at him made Sam break out in a sweat. 

"Damn, I can't wait till sun up" Sam muttered. He pulled Dean's over shirt the rest of the way off and flung it to the side. When Dean tried to move them towards the bed Sam slammed him back against the door. "My way" he proclaimed in a tone not to be challenged. 

When Dean conceded Sam rewarded him by fucking into his mouth with his tongue. He felt Dean's hands tangle in his hair then begin to scratch at his scalp. It was something he'd done to settle Sam as a kid but he had another thing coming if he thought it was going to work now. 

Sam let his hands slip under Dean's shirt and pushed it up to reveal his hard stomach and chest. He let his lips trail across the warm skin while he pulled it over his brothers head. Next he let his hands focus on Dean's belt. He undid it slowly letting his hands brush along the hard length of Deans erection covered by denim. Once the jeans were unzipped. Sam lowered the elastic of his boxers just enough to expose Dean's throbbing cock then lowered himself to his knees, meeting those sex blown eyes as he did so. 

"I've missed this. I've missed tasting you." Sam let his tongue slip out and capture the string of pre come leaking from Dean's slit. He sat back on his heels and closed his eyes to savor what he'd been craving. When he opened his eyes again he saw Dean watching him. His jade iris' were only a thin ring. 

"You should see yourself, fucking cities should be named after you, your so damn beautiful Sammy."

"No Dean, this" Sam let his eyes travel up and down Dean's partially undressed body. "What you look like naked, that's beautiful. The fact that I even get to see you this way again...." Sam lowered his eyes in shame.

"Hey, none of that. I wanna see you baby." Dean reached a hand under Sam's chin lifting Sam's eyes to meet his. "I only come alive under your touch, Sammy. I just need you to touch me." 

Sam leaned forward again and ran his closed lips up the underside of Dean's hard on. When he reached the tip he separated his lips and took it in, he allowed his tongue to tease Dean's slit, then slide down in one fluid motion until he could feel Dean in his throat.

He heard the back of Dean's head hit the door behind him and damn if it didn't make his chest swell with pride to get that reaction. Sam pinned Dean's hips to the door with both hands and drew back creating a vacuum with his mouth. The way Dean swore had Sam throbbing in his pants. The taste of Dean on his tongue alone was threatening to make Sam come in them. He channeled his own need for an orgasm into giving Dean one. 

He slid his mouth back over Dean's entirety swallowing around the intrusion in his throat. 

"Fuck, Sam!" Dean buried his hands deeper in Sam's hair making his little brothers dick twitch. "So good to me...." 

He removed his hands from where they had his brothers hips pinned and used them to cover Dean's hands in his hair instead. He gazed up at Dean from below his lashes and nodded his head slightly. 

"Baby.... No I don't wanna..." Dean was cut off by Sam squinting his eyes at him. 

The look said it all. Those hazel flaked with green and gold eyes all but yelled "my rules" at Dean. 

He started off slow. Guiding Sam's head back and forth slowly. The way Sam was working his tongue, he wasn't sure Dean was gonna last. After a huff of annoyance Sam began moving his own head a little faster. 

Dean peered down at him with a smirk on his face. "What's wrong.. Ah... 'mi being too niiice?" 

The fact that Dean couldn't speak without moaning spurned Sam on. He nodded and let his teeth drag just a little along the underside of Dean's sensitive flesh. "Ahh, fuck. You wanna play dirty baby?" Sam nodded once again and was rewarded by that "come just on my gaze" smile that Dean was so good at. 

With his hands still buried in Sam's hair, Dean stepped forward a little causing his jeans to fall down past his ass thanks to no longer being trapped in place by the wooden door. 

"You're gonna have to hold on to me, Sammy" Sam moved his hands away from where they were covering Dean's and instead gripped the older Winchester's ass. Dean chuckled and shook his head while stepping forward again slightly causing Sam to lean back to accommodate him.

Dean began moving his hips slowly giving Sam time to adjust to the new position but was soon pumping in and out of Sam's mouth only stopping to sink the end of his dick into Sam's throat. He kept a watchful eye on his baby brothers face making sure he didn't push to far. Sam's sex blown eyes told him that he was doing exactly what Sam wanted so he continued to fuck his gorgeous mouth until he came with an unexpected jolt. He watched with amazed eyes as Sam sucked him through his orgasm and swallowed his spent. 

When Sam finally released him from his mouth, Dean dropped to his knees and dipped his tongue into the warmth that still tasted like his come. He roughly undid Sam's belt and top button then shoved a spit slicked hand into Sam's boxers helping him reach his own end. 

"Damn... That's was.... Damn Sam." Dean's face was beaded with sweat and he could barely breath. 

Sam tried to speak but instead coughed a little then rubbed his throat making Dean's face light up with worry. "Sorry, did I hurt you? Let me get you some water.." Dean moved to stand but was stopped before he could. 

"No, I liked it, s'what I wanted." Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's neck and kissed him again. "You like it?" he rasped. 

"Yeah, but I don't wanna hurt you." Dean massaged Sam's throat gently. 

"You didn't. Come shower with me." Sam stood and left Dean watching him from the floor. He pulled his clothes off as he walked, leaving a trail on the floor, when he reached the bathroom door he turned to see Dean shaking his head with a smile. "What?"

"You... You have no clue what you look like." Dean stood and stepped out of his pants. He crossed over to meet Sam in the doorway but stopped just short of touching him. 

Having a naked Dean in such close proximity was making Sam's dick stir. "What's my next move Sam?" Dean ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smiled at Sam like a cat. 

"I want you in the shower." Sam leaned forward and let his own tongue retrace where Dean's had just been. " I wanna be nice and clean when I let you taste me." His lips touched Dean's lightly as he spoke and he felt satisfaction course through him when Dean shivered. 

"Can I kiss you?" The way it came out it sounded as if Dean was the one who had just been face fucked. He looked into those pools of jade in amusement at having such control of his big brother. Those eyes said that they would do anything Sam asked, and fuck if that didn't make him want to climb Dean like a tree and be pounded into a wall. He moistened his lips with his tongue and nodded. 

The way Dean crashed into him made Sam lightheaded with want. Everything that had been said along with what they had yet to express was in that kiss. Sam let his arms wrap around him and took everything that was being offered happily. He felt Dean's calloused hands sliding across the skin of his back slowly moving downwards. 

"Shower." He groaned into Dean's mouth. 

"Ok" Dean pushed Sam until he was arms length away, "but you gotta get in there now because I'm hard again and ready to fuck you into this carpet."

Sam laughed at his attempt at self control as he stepped away from Dean and into the shower. He turned the water on hot enough for Dean's liking then reached an arm out to pull him in. 

Sam slowly soaped them both up taking breaks to kiss and suck marks onto Dean's skin. He ran his hands along the blondes shoulders and worked out any knots he found there until his brother was as relaxed as possible. When Dean was putty in his hands, Sam let his hands knead their way down his freckled muscular back to the cleft of his ass. As he slipped his tongue past Dean's lips his middle finger dipped down to brush against Dean's tight pucker. He used his arms to pull Dean tight against his front so their thick dicks could find purchase against each other. It didn't take long for his ministrations to allow him to slip his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Dean began a rhythm of pushing back onto Sam's hand then forward into the delicious friction of their cocks sliding together. His hands were braced against the shower wall behind Sam and his eyes were closed in concentration. Sam watched as he began to lose control and picked up the pattern when Dean was to far gone to do so. 

"Ahh, fuck!" Dean came with a shout and all over his and Sam's stomach and chest. "You're gonna kill me." Dean sagged against Sam in exhaustion. 

"Nope, we're not done. But if you've had too much....." He laughed when he was shot one of his own bitch faces. Sam washed Dean's body again and kissed his lips lightly. "I'm gonna finish up. You go lay down for a second and catch your breath. Don't get dressed." 

"Hey, I don't need to catch my breath...." Dean stepped out of the shower with a huff. "I'm always ready to go." He toweled off briefly and turned to show Sam his already half hard member. "See?"

Sam leaned out and circled the still leaking head with his finger. "Good, I'm putting it to good use." He winked at the amused look on Dean's face.

"When you talk like that... Damn." Dean hung his towel up. "Don't take too long, you're gonna wanna get some sleep before it's my turn." 

Sam laughed but thought about it and sped up his preparations. 

When he walked out of the bathroom Dean was stretched out on the bed furthest from the door stroking himself languidly. 

"Heya Sammy" he drawled with a cat like grin. 

Sam watched him for a moment before crossing over to his duffle   
to search the side pocket where he removed a small bottle of lube. He placed the bottle next to Dean on the bed and climbed up to straddle his hips. He bent over to kiss Dean but was stopped with a calloused hand on his chest. 

"Thought you wanted me to taste you." Dean let his hand slide down to Sam's hard on. "Can't do that if your sitting on that gorgeous ass." 

"It's ok, you can use your hands to work me open." Sam lowered his eyes shyly. 

"Uh, uh. I know you want me to open you up with my tongue as much as I do so tell me where you want me. Your rules." Dean rubbed Sam's thighs encouragingly. 

"You sure?" 

"Sam, I know you won, but do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, with my life." Sam bent again and this time Dean let him kiss him. When they came up for air Dean told Sam what to do. 

"Turn around." 

"Around?" Sam asked confused. 

"Yeah straddle me the opposite way." Dean gave him a pat on the thigh for encouragement and waited for Sam to follow instructions. Once he was in place Dean spoke again. "Now scoot back." 

Sam understood what Dean wanted and began to protest. "Dean, no I can lay ..."

"Scoot back." Sam was silenced by the authoritative tone coming from behind him and did was he was told. "Right there." He could feel Dean's breath tease the back of his thighs. "Now lower yourself a little." 

Dean's hands gripped his hips guiding him down until he was in place. He braced himself on Dean's stomach and felt him paint a hot wet stripe across his entrance making him groan loudly at the sensation. Dean urged Sam lower until he was practically sitting on his face and began to work his tongue against Sam's hole with abandon. He prodded and licked and sucked until Sam was riding his mouth shamelessly. The five o'clock shadow that Dean was sporting heightened every movement Sam made against Dean. 

"Fuck, Dean...." They'd done this before, numerous times, but in this position, it was so much more heightened. Every nerve was firing in pleasure and he was so lost in it that he didn't even hear or feel Dean's movements behind him. What he did feel was when Dean moved his head back and slid a lube slicked finger into his relaxed opening. Sam leaned forward with a moan to give Dean better access and took advantage to wrap his hand around Dean's massive dick, stroking in time with the finger sliding in and out of him. 

"That's it baby boy. Let me take care of you." Sam suddenly realized that he'd let Dean take complete control. Although it had felt so good but that was not the plan. When Dean began to work another finger in Sam stopped him. "Wait, you need more prep ba..."

"Sit up against the head board." Sam moved off to give Dean space. 

"But.." Dean looked at him in confusion. 

"No, no buts." 

"No butts?" Dean leered.

"Shut- up. You know what I mean, now move!" 

"Fine." Dean huffed in annoyance. "Your lucky I like it when you get all demanding." 

When Dean was finally where he wanted him Sam took the lube from him and poured a generous amount on Dean's diamond hard cock. He laughed when Dean jumped at the cold sensation but made it better by spreading it up and down slowly. 

Sam licked a line up Sam's neck. "You ready?" 

"Yeah, so ready." Dean's eyes were closed in concentration. "Keep touching me like that and I'm gonna blow." Sam sucked a mark just beneath Dean's ear and laughed when he shivered.

"That's for me, you better not waste it." 

"Well c'mon man! I'm only human." Sam climbed over Dean again and smacked his hand away when he tried to line himself up. Sam took hold on Dean's dick instead and lowered himself slowly until he was completely seated. 

They both swore in unison. 

"Fuck, you fill me up so good, Dean. 

"So damn tight, Sammy."

Dean tugged Sam's face down by his hair so he could kiss him while Sam circled his hips slightly to get used to the feeling. The lack of prep made every movement more intense. It was a slow burn that Sam savored when ever Dean opened him up on his dick. It made things go slower but he loved the feeling. 

He gripped Dean's shoulders and moved a little more making them both swear again. He felt Dean's hands wrap around to his back and grip his ass driving him down a little harder, making Dean rub his prostate on every stroke and although it all felt so good, Sam wanted more. He wanted Dean to fuck him into oblivion. He wanted to be at his mercy even if it meant giving up control. 

"Dean..." he groaned. 

"What baby boy. You, mmph, ok?" 

Sam lowered his head to Dean's ear. "I want you to take me."

Dean pulled back and searched Sam's eyes for a second. 

"C'mon Dean, fuck me good, make me yours."

That was all it took. Dean moved Sam off of him, then motioned for him to bend over with his chest and stomach on the bed. Dean took the abandoned bottle of lube and slicked himself up before sliding into Sam's tight heat. 

"This what you wanted Sammy?" He pulled out and slid back into Sam slowly. "You want me to take control?" He ground his hips into Sam's ass making the brunette whimper. "Your call, I'm more than willing baby." Dean pulled out and slammed back into Sam making him cry out in pleasure. He gripped Sam's shoulders and pounded into Sam until they were both sweating and unable to speak, each thrust only eliciting groans and cries until Dean came inside of Sam with a growl and Sam came all over the bed they had chosen. 

Dean pulled out slowly and tugged a boneless Sam up into the bed with him. "Fuck, I need to let you win more often."

"You didn't let me win, you folded. Knew I'd kick your ass. And you didn't want to watch those frat boys eye rape me anymore."

"Those dicks. I can still go back and kick their asses." He said it with no heat so Sam just laughed at him. 

"You don't need to. I'm here with you. I'm yours again so who gives a fuck, they can look all they want." Sam kissed Dean's sweaty forehead and moved to get up. 

"No stay." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam tighter. 

"You don't wanna a clean up a bit?" Sam settled back in before waiting for an answer. 

"Naw, I'm yours again so who gives a fuck. Don't want let you go if I don't have to." Dean reached his arm out to turn off the lamp then returned it to it's place wrapped around his baby brother. 

"Ok so don't." They both fell asleep without another word.


End file.
